


Power Outage

by yeahthisaccountisinactiveso



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cuddling, Cute, Cuties, Fluff, Hide and Go Seek, Kissing, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Pillow Fight, Power Outage, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahthisaccountisinactiveso/pseuds/yeahthisaccountisinactiveso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a power outage and Dan and Phil have some fun. </p><p>(psst, all the fluff. will make you smile guaranteed!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Outage

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i got bored and thought of this idea and started writing and this was born (i didnt proof read, so i hope theres not too many mistakes or i didnt repeat myself. feel free to critizize afterwards), i hope you enjoy!

It was a normal Saturday night, Dan sitting on the couch in his scrolling position and Phil playing some video game. It was raining outside, as per usual. That's the UK for you.

But the rain and wind started to get stronger, and it started thundering and there was lightning. Both Dan and Phil tried to ignore it, but then the lights started to flicker.

After a few minutes all the lights blew out and the television turned off while Phil was playing a game. Luckily for Dan, he was on his laptop, except he hadn't had it on the charger and it was at 20%.

"Well shit," Dan mumbled, closing his laptop and grabbing his phone out of his pocket to use his flashlight and he shone it around the room, until finally landing on Phil.

“It seems the power’s gone out,” Phil stated.

“Yeah, no duh,” Dan rolled his eyes, even though Phil couldn’t see him in the dark of the room.

Silence filled in the room, the two of them just sitting there, with Dan shining his flashlight on Phil. Phil suddenly started to smile.

“What?” Dan inquired.

“The power’s gone out,” Phil repeated.

Dan was just confused now. “Yeah, Phil, I think we’ve established this. The power’s gone out, so what?” Dan asked.

“We should play hide and seek.” Phil said simply.

Dan laughed. “Hide and seek? You’ve got to be kidding me, Phil. We’re not five year olds!”

“So? Hide and seek isn’t just for five year olds. People of any age can play hide and seek and still have fun with it,” Phil said, sounding a bit hurt at the fact Dan thought of it as childish.

“I mean, yeah I guess, but come on Phil. You can’t be serious. Do you seriously want to play hide and go seek?” Dan asked, shaking his head though Phil couldn’t see him since there wasn’t any light shining on Dan. Phil nodded eagerly.

“Yes. I really do. Come on, it’d be fun! The power’s out so it’d make it harder to find each other, and I don’t know, there’s just something about playing hide and go seek with the power out,” Phil shrugged.

Dan shook his head and laughed again at his flatmate. He looked like an excited puppy when they just got a new squeaky toy. “Alright, alright, fine,” Dan conceded finally. “Let’s play hide and go seek, then. One two three not it!” Dan shouted and put his finger on his nose.

Phil gaped. “Hey, that’s no fair! I wasn’t ready!” Phil shouted. Dan just laughed once again.

“You were too slow. You’re it, sorry.” Dan said, grinning mischievously. Phil just laughed and shook his head.

“Fine, fine. You’ve got sixty seconds. Go,” Phil said. “One… two…”

Dan quickly jumped up and shut off his flashlight. Phil had his hands over his eyes and was still counting out loud. Dan looked around frantically, trying to find a place to hide. It was quite dark, but thank god that he knew his way around the house and could see the outline of everything.

He started walking in one direction, and then held back his muffled cries of pain when he stubbed his toe on a piece of furniture. Okay, so he couldn’t see as well as he thought. He kept walking.

Phil was now at twenty-five. Dan quietly ran into the hallway, thinking of where he should hide. He saw that Phil’s bedroom door was open and all but dived into his room. He then carefully lowered himself onto the floor and rolled under the bed, trying not to make too much noise.

He could hear Phil from out in the living room. He was at fifty-five now. Dan held his breath when Phil shouted out, “Ready or not here I come!”

Dan could hear Phil’s footsteps from the other room, but they sounded far away so Dan knew he wasn’t going to be caught any time soon. Or so he thought.

After a few minutes and a few cries of pain from Phil when he stubbed his toe also, Phil’s footsteps started getting closer to where Dan was hiding. Dan held his breath, hoping Phil would walk the other way.

“Oh, Dan,” Phil said in a singsong voice, dragging out Dan’s name slowly. “Come out, come out wherever you are!” He shouted.

Dan’s heart started to race when he heard Phil walking into the room he was hiding in, and saw his feet standing by the bed. He held his breath and closed his eyes.

Dan could hear Phil looking around the room, behind the door, in the closet and such. Finally Phil came at a stop by the bed.

 _This is the end, this is the moment where I die,_ Dan thought and then had to contain his laughter at his own thought. Apparently he had let out a little whimper, though, because Phil started crouching down to look under the bed. Dan panicked and rolled over the other way and out the other side of the bed. As Phil was looking under the bed, Dan was up and running out of the room.

“Hey!” Phil shouted and began running after Dan, both of them laughing.

“You’ll never catch me!” Dan shouted as he kept running, even though he knew that he was going to need to stop soon to catch his breath since he literally could not run without feeling like he was dying.

Phil only a few steps behind him, Dan made a zigzag and ran into the living room and basically dove behind the couch. Well, no running away now. If he’s caught now, he’s caught.

Dan heard Phil run into the living room, panting and out of breath. He almost laughed, but he held it in. Maybe Phil hadn’t seen where he’d gone. Dan could hear shuffling, and then heard Phil stepping up onto the couch. Dan crouched more, trying to turn into a ball and hopefully not be seen because of his black clothes that he was wearing.

He could hear Phil’s breathing, and knew that Phil was looking to see if Dan was back there. Phil then got up and pretended to walk away, and Dan let out a little sigh of relief and went to peek over the couch, to be face to face with Phil. Dan screamed, jumping backwards and almost banging his head on the wall, and Phil tagged him and just laughed and said, “You’re it.” Phil grinned, and Dan scowled but laughed.

They both sat there laughing, out of breath from running, and after a few minutes Dan jumped out from behind the couch and sat by Phil.

“Aw, but do I have to?” Dan whined, laughing because of how high his voice was there.

Phil laughed and said, “Yes, you do. Come on, it’s only fair.”

Dan pouted. “Fine…” he said, but instead he got up and grabbed a pillow off the couch and whacked Phil with it. Phil gasped and began laughing.

“Oh, you’re on,” he said as he grabbed a pillow and began hitting Dan back with it. They were both laughing quite loudly, and almost broke a few things during their pillow fight. They were red in the face from laughing and even had tears running down their faces. They were smiling so widely, even though they could barely see each other in the dark. They were both out of breath, panting. Finally they sat down and Phil set his pillow to the side while Dan hugged his pillow.

They continued to laugh. After a few minutes of laughing and trying to catch their breath, Dan mumbled something and shook his head and laughed again.

“What?” Phil inquired, grinning like an idiot still.

“Nothing, nothing,” Dan laughed and shook his head again, leaning back against the couch. “This is just crazy. But it’s been quite fun,” Dan said.

Phil smiled. Before Dan could say anything, Phil was already launching himself at him in an attack hug, like he’d done all those years ago back in 2009. They wound up on the floor, laughing again, hugging. Phil then sat up on Dan and smiled mischievously.

“What? Oh god, don’t you fucking-“ was all Dan got out before Phil started tickling him.

Dan squealed. “Ahh! Stop, I can’t-“ some more laughing and panting, “I can’t take it! Ahhh, stop, Phil, please!” Dan pleaded while laughing. There were tears in his eyes. He squirmed under Phil, desperately trying to get away.

“Never! Bwahahahaha! I’m the king of tickles!” Phil laughed manically.

 _Oh god,_ Dan thought, still struggling to get Phil off of him while laughing hysterically.

“Please, I- Phil- stop! Ahhhh!” Dan could barely breathe from laughing so hard. He was panting now, almost giving up trying to get away. Finally, though, he kicked Phil and knocked him over, and then rolled over and sat on top of him. Phil screamed, and Dan laughed.

“Payback!” Dan laughed manically like how Phil had before, and started tickling him mercilessly.

“No, Dan- ahhh! I’m sorry- stoooop!” Phil screamed, laughing to the point of tears, just like Dan had been.

“Nope, it’s too late now!” Dan laughed, making sure to get Phil in all his most ticklish spots. Phil squealed and squirmed, laughing and crying and panting.

Finally they both were too tired and lied down next to each other, laughing and panting beside each other. They were content to just be next to each other.

Eventually they both sat up and climbed back onto the couch, sitting right next to each other. Their breathing had gone back to normal for the most part, and they weren’t laughing much anymore. They were still grinning like idiots, though. Before Dan realized what he was doing, he was leaning against Phil.

When he realized, though, he quickly sat up and mumbled an apology.

Phil shushed him and then pulled him back to his chest. Dan’s heart rate increased, as they were basically now cuddling. After a few minutes though, he calmed down and relaxed into the touch. Dan then realized just how tired he was. Phil, noticing that Dan was falling asleep, grabbed a blanket from off the floor and put it on top of them.

Before Dan fell into unconsciousness, he vaguely registered Phil kissing his forehead before he passed out.

* * *

The next morning they awoke in each other’s arms, and they didn’t even mind it. The power was back on by now and it wasn’t thundering outside anymore. Dan looked up at Phil and leaned a little closer to him, and Phil closed the gap between them by kissing him on the lips. Dan hummed into the kiss, closing his eyes. They spent the morning like that, cuddling and kissing on the couch, not even saying a word.

**Author's Note:**

> well? what'd you think? comment below! c: feel free to critizize or point out any mistakes ~


End file.
